unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyra Cook
Real Name: Kyra Cook Case: Amnesia Location: Longview, Washington Date: September 8, 1986 Case Details: On the afternoon of September 8, 1986, eighteen-year-old Kyra Cook woke up dazed and disoriented in a park in Longview, Washington. She felt tremendous pain and heard a pounding in her ear. She also had no idea who she was or what had happened to her. She started walking through the park and came upon an older man leaning on a car. He agreed to take her to the police station. During the ride, he did not identify himself. For some reason, he dropped her off a half block away from the station and did not help her inside. At around 3:15PM, a deputy encountered her outside and agreed to take her to the hospital. Doctors discovered that she had a small lump on the back of her head. This injury is consistent with her either being struck in the back of the head or falling and hitting her head. This injury is believed to have caused her amnesia. With no clues to her identity, police placed her photograph in the local newspaper. Kyra's mother Gloria saw the photograph and realized that it was her daughter. The Cooks immediately went to the hospital to be with Kyra. Twenty-four hours had passed since she had woken up in the park. Due to her injury, she had no idea that they were her parents. After five days in the hospital, she was allowed to go home. Doctors hoped that this would trigger her memories. However, to Kyra, it was like visiting a stranger's home. When she went through her stuff in her bedroom, she felt as if she was in someone else's room, invading their personal belongings. It took her almost a month before she went through her drawers and read her diary. As a result of the incident, Kyra now dresses, walks, and even speaks differently. Prior to the incident, friends described her as being a bit on the "wild side". Now, she is much calmer and more thoughtful. Despite her memory loss, Kyra's amnesia was not total. She retained her talent for art, remembers algebra, and can still speak German. Her doctor does not believe that she was faking her amnesia. Police are uncertain if Kyra was attacked or if she lost her memories in some sort of accident. Whatever happened to her occurred in a brief, one-hour period. On the day of the incident, she had lunch with a friend and then went to the post office to mail a package. Police believe that she left there at about 2:15PM. She woke up in the park at 3PM. Kyra still had no idea as to what removed her most cherished memories. Suspects: Police suspect that she may have been accidentally struck by a car or was hurt when she tried to dodge a car. They noted that there was a large amount of traffic in the area surrounding the park. Her parents believe that she took a shortcut home from the post office and was attacked in the park. They believe that when Kyra tried to fight back, her attacked struck her in the back of the head, causing the injury. Interestingly, a paper bag with Kyra's money and makeup was not found in the park. Another woman claimed that she had been assaulted in the same park as Kyra. Surprisingly, she claimed that the same person assaulted her three times. The woman was similar in appearance to Kyra and her family suspects that this assailant may have been responsible for the attack on Kyra. Police and Kyra's family would like to locate the unidentified man who drove Kyra to the police station on the day of the incident. Extra Notes: This case ran on Special #2 on May 25, 1987. Results: Unresolved. Kyra is now a teacher and a married mother of four. According to her daughter, she has been able to re-gain most of her memories, especially of her friends and family. However, she still does not know what exactly caused the injury that made her lose her memories. Links: * Amnesia victim adjusts to new life * Girl wants to recall life before 17 * Longview woman battles amnesia * Topix Forum on Kyra Cook * SitcomsOnline Discussion of Kyra Cook ---- Category:Washington Category:1986 Category:Lost Identity Cases Category:Amnesia Category:Unresolved